


Learn From The Ones We Hate The Most

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Feels, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, Mornings, One Night Stands, Romance, Slow Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tragic Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Arthur is in love with Francis. Francis is in love with Arthur. But neither one knows, despite the sex; they're afraid that it can never truly work out.Oneshot/drabble





	Learn From The Ones We Hate The Most

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Candles"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301815) by Daughter. 



> Prompt: "Candles" by Daughter

> _Blow out all the candles,_  
>  _Blow out all the candles..._

The sandy-haired young man narrows his eyes in the dim light. No. No no no, he did not like him! Francis was an idiot. A perverted, self-centered idiot. Arthur really couldn't stand him; and it... it just wasn't proper.

> _You're too old to be this shy..._

Francis smirks at Arthur. Arthur's a prude--but there's something about him that has captured him. The haughty Frenchman can't even explain it: it's just there.

> _He says to leave, so_  
>  _I stay the night.._

"Just go then," Francis says, his back to Arthur. They're fighting and the Brit is so mad he could scream! Francis is just... urgh, he's impossible! But he knows he's taunting him, and Arthur is proud.

He hesitates, and then he stays. Not because he likes him though. Of course not. He just... doesn't want to prove him right.

With his back still turned, Francis gives a small smirk to himself.

> _Just a young heart,_  
>  _Confusing my mind..._

"What are we doing..?" Arthur whispers out loud to himself later that night, staring blankly up at the bare ceiling. Francis snores softly at his side, his arm wrapped around the Brit's naked waist. Oh god... what _were_ they doing...?

"Mm... Go to sleep, Art..." Francis murmurs into the tender part of the back of his neck. Arthur shudders involuntarily, and he tries to close his eyes.

But he doesn't sleep. His thoughts don't leave him.

> _Wide-eyed,_  
>  _And both in silence..._

In the morning, they act like nothing--or to be specific, last night didn't--happen. Arthur, being polite, offers to make breakfast. Francis laughs and says he's too young to die (Art had... a reputation for his food, you could say). They bicker about that. And it feels comfortable.

Francis makes croissants with Nutella on them. They're not bad, Arthur has to admit.

They eat in silence, when Arthur finishes. He wipes his mouth on his napkin and looks at Francis.

"Thank you."

"Hm?" the Frenchman swallows a glass of milk. He raises an eyebrow. "For the food?"

"No." Arthur says simply. He wants to say more, he really does.. But the British are raised with a stiff upper lip, right? So he says nothing else... just sips his tea.

> _Wide-eyed..._  
>  _And both in silence..._  
>  _Like we're at a crime scene._


End file.
